


First Introduction

by HeartsFate



Series: Enyn Jamesdottir Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, blink and you miss implications of Claire/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He already knows Sif is going to be an amazing mother. He just hopes he won’t be a disappoint as a father.





	

Bucky runs a hand through his hair, gently tugging the ends before letting go. He is nervous. More nervous than he needs to be, but everything is finally hitting him. He is married. Married to a beautiful warrior goddess, who loves him far more than he deserves. And they were pregnant. Well she is pregnant, he just helped her get there. 

Sif is twelve weeks now, with a small bulge finally beginning to form. Sam would think it sappy but one of his favorite things to do is just lie beside her, his head pillowed against her shoulder with their fingers interlocked over their growing baby. He or she isn’t even in the world but they were already loved to death by the two most important people in their lives. 

He already knows Sif is going to be an amazing mother. He just hopes he won’t be a disappoint as a father. He never expected to be here. He had seen his life come to an end the moment he fell from that train, but here he was a father-to-be. It still felt surreal. 

“Draga mea,” Sif pulls him out of his thoughts, the back of her hand caressing the side of his face. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, relishing the touch. 

“I was afraid we were going to have to get you a replacement leg with how hard it was bouncing, Barnes,” Claire offers him a reassuring smile.

He returns it with a half-smile of his own, “yeah, I may just be a little bit nervous.”

Claire snorts in response, “I’d say a bit more than just a little nervous with how viciously that leg was going. Don’t worry though, first time father jitters is a completely normal thing.”

“Of course,” he looks to Sif, the warrior lying on the bed with her shirt drawn up just below her breast. Sif looks as calm and collected as ever, but he knows better. It’s in the little twitches that gave away her own nervousness. It was comforting, knowing he wasn’t alone.

“Now that you’re back down on earth,” she smiles, turning all her attention to Sif. “This is going to be cold.”

Sif nods, a small hiss leaving her the moment Claire begins to spread the cold gel over her stomach. Claire holds the transducer over the tiny bulge.

“Are you two ready?”

His hand seeks Sif’s, interlocking their fingers and giving her a gently squeeze. In a matter of seconds, their baby appears on screen. The heartbeat that fills the room is melodious. 

“So tiny,” he hears Sif whisper. 

Claire grins, “twelve weeks and the baby's doing great.”  
Claire continues to rattle on but he loses himself in the image before him. So tiny is right. Their baby is real with tiny little hands and feet - the littlest pair of feet he’s ever seen. He can just make out the tiniest nose. The baby moves, trying to kick at Sif’s stomach, and it's one of the cutest things he’s seen. 

“Barnes,” Claire yells, drawing him back. He smiles sheepishly, for a trained assassin he was allowing his thoughts to drift away with him far too often today. Sif chuckles beside him. He notes she’s been cleaned up, her shirt pulled back down.

Claire simply shakes her head with a smile, a photo extended out to him. “Here’s your baby. Don’t forgot to show it to Steve, he’s going to be so happy.” .”

He takes it from her, looking at the black and white rendering of his child. While not nearly as captivating as seeing the baby live on the screen, the photo was just as precious. 

“Don’t you want to show him?” 

Claire waves him off, “I would love too, but I think it’d be better if he saw and heard about the visit from his best friend. I have to get back to the hospital. You two take care.” She’s gone before either of them could say goodbye.

“Beautiful,” Sif takes the photo from him, her fingers tracing the tiny outline. He could see why people said pregant woman always looked like they were glowing. She was practically a beacon. Bucky takes her in his arms, guiding her to his lap. His hand slips beneath her shirt caressing her stomach. He’s no where near ready for this step in their lives, but he’s happy and they’ll get to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Claire isn't that kind of nurse. Just go with it. Just wanted to include one of my favorite characters in the mix. It should be noted that the little ficlets within this verse are out of order. 
> 
> Written for a prompt @ comment-fic on Livejournal: any/any, first ultrasound picture of their baby (can be surrogate or m-preg as well to fit m/m pairings). Though it strayed from the original prompt it fits in nicely with my Enyn verse.


End file.
